


Names

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru hasn’t got yet why Tori kisses him when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Names

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/gifts).



> I'm doing a meme thing on twitter and if you want to prompt me something I'm, like, here https://twitter.com/mofumanju/status/751899110769324033
> 
> Prompt was: YuzuTori, soulmate au.

Yuzuru hasn’t got yet why the person sleeping on his legs owns the same name as the one impressed on his wrist; he is quite sure Tori doesn’t like him, not in the same way as he does, and still he stays by his side without him asking to. He wishes that the Tori which Fate has assigned him is the Tori he knows from the day he was born, and even though the seeds of doubt are growing in his heart, Yuzuru can’t really refrain himself from running his fingers through Tori’s hair. He would never express his thoughts by voice, but he can’t help to compare it to cotton candy. He bends over that cute face, leaving a kiss on his forehead while a hand runs down Tori’s arm, stopping where the name of his destined person lies - Tori has never shown it, he prefers to hide it behind a wristband, pink as his hair.  
Yuzuru doesn’t know why.   
Himemiya opens his eyes, irises green as emerald looking at him with curiosity and a trace of drowsiness still lingering. He doesn’t speak a word: he just raises both his hand to frame Yuzuru’s face, leading him to his lips and kissing them softly.  
Yuzuru hasn’t got yet why Tori kisses him when he wakes up, he doesn’t know why he shows him care and attention only when they’re protected by four walls that leave the world outside but, he realises as he kisses him back, that he doesn’t mind.


End file.
